


Light as a Tooka

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody and Obi wan need to stop being so stubborn, Gen, and will continue to be forever, because honestly you two, boil is grumpy, but also a bit fluffy, codywan if you squint, i hope they are okay, kinda agnsty, loudmouth is precious and pure, my first time writing waxer and boil, per usual, please, waxer is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: From a prompt on tumblr: We're designed to be disposable





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could have gone full angst, but I honestly couldn't, so have Waxer and Boil also being ridiculous.  
> Featuring starofwinter's oc Loudmouth because I love him.  
> rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/152040241644/were-designed-to-be-disposable-cody-and-obi-wan)  
> Please excuse the title, I honestly couldn't resist.

“Cody, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, General. Nothing a little bacta can’t heal.”

“Cody, you’re bleeding, rather profusely, if I do say so myself. I think I would know. I’m bleeding quite a bit over here as it is.” Obi-wan attempted to joke, but Cody could see the concern written all over his face. 

“Honestly sir, It’s fine. We’re designed to be disposable. You, on the other hand, are not. So let’s get you to the RV point and out of here.” Cody motioned over Waxer and Boil. “Get him out of here. He’s wounded and needs a medic. Make sure he sees one.”

“Yes sir. What about you?” Waxer asked, obviously concerned about leaving his CO behind.

“You can come back for me after. Just get-”

“No.” Obi-wan shook his head.

“Yes, sir. You nee-”

“No. Commander, we are not leaving you here. You are not disposable, you are not just canon fodder the galaxy can use and throw away when it is done with you. You are human. You are real. You are important. Each and every one of you.” Obi-wan looked at Waxer and Boil as he finished. 

Obi-wan took a deep breath, and started again, quieter. “We are not leaving you behind Commander. Because you are important to all of us. You are important to me.”

Cody’s face was unreadable behind his helmet, but the quiet astonishment in the force spoke the volumes his voice couldn’t.

Obi-wan looked at Waxer and Boil, “Gentlemen, a little help? For the both of us, please.”

Boil reached an arm around Cody’s chest and lifted him up, taking most of his weight. Waxer looked as if he wasn’t sure as to how he should help until he shrugged and lifted Obi-wan into his arms. 

Boil just stared at him through his visor.

“What? It’s the easiest way.”

Boil shook his head, and yelled to the left of them, “Loudmouth! Get over here and provide us some cover.” 

“Sure thing!” Loudmouth yelled back and provided said cover as the five of them retreated back to the rest of the battalion.

“You really don’t need to carry me, Waxer. I’m pretty sure I can manage on my own.”

“It’s really no problem, sir. You really should think about eating more, you weigh about as much as a tooka.” 

“We should probably get to the transport. It looks like we’re going to have company sooner rather than later.” Loudmouth notified them from the back, saving Obi-wan from having to answer.

“Yes. Good idea, Loudmouth. You alright up there Commander? Boil?” 

“We’re fine, just keep moving Waxer. Don’t need you getting distracted, _again_.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Boil.”

Obi-wan couldn’t help but smile at the easy banter between the two. 

Cody turned just enough to look back at Obi-wan, who could sense Cody’s nervousness through the force, so he just turned the smile towards him, trying to communicate as best he could, that they are going to be fine. At least for today.


End file.
